Just My Luck
by Kassi Quiseng
Summary: "I saw him naked. And he had abs. Such amazing abs. And I wanted to lick them. I wanted to lick his abs. Is that wrong?" The main characters are my OC and Alec, plus the Cullens, and a bit of the Volturi. Set way after Breaking Dawn; AU and slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Edward's POV**

A limo pulled up outside of our house this morning, bright and early. Bella and Alice were planning a girls' night, with little help from Rosalie. Esme and Nessie were distracted by the arriving limo, as were Carlisle and Jasper. Emmett was 'helping' with girls' night planning. Jacob was still sleeping.

A knock on our door was what brought the remainder of the family alarm.

Carlisle opened the door; it was Aro, Alec, and a human girl. That is not exactly a good combination.

Carlisle greeted them politely. His thoughts were curious, and worrying. _Why is he here? We haven't done anything wrong… We've kept the Volturi in the loop with Nessie's progressions…_

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hello, Carlisle." Aro replied, with his creepy smile. "I was wondering if you might provide me with your assistance," he continued. "I seem to have…" he looked at the human girl; she glared back, disdain clear in both her eyes and her thoughts. "A problem." He finished flatly.

_Not that we could really say 'no'… _Emmett's sarcasm did nothing for the situation.

The girl's thoughts were in a language I couldn't translate, or identify. That's odd; I know most human languages—except the dead languages. She couldn't be thinking in a dead language, could she?

"Yes, of course. But, what is this problem, exactly?" Carlisle replied. _He doesn't want us to change her, does he, Edward?_

Aro answered before I could.

"The girl." He pushed her forward roughly—fatally for a human—and she yanked his arm out of its socket. Aro took a deep breath, and Alec stifled a smirk.

So she isn't human, then.

"And the boy." Aro said, still quite aggravated. He didn't shove Alec, though; Alec walked in swiftly and looked at the girl, assessing for damage—like she was precious cargo.

Needless to say, the entire scene was quite odd.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Emmett stepped forward to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Well, Alec is fairly self-sufficient, and the girl… well, I wouldn't recommend doing or saying anything to, with, near, or within ten feet of her." He said it with a tight smile. "She bites. And she's poisonous. At least to us in the Volturi… But probably not to you." He said it hopefully.

She spat something at him in her language, and I didn't need to know what it meant to know that it was probably something a lady shouldn't say.

Alec looked at Aro.

"I don't think you want me to translate that."

"Oh, I do." Aro retorted, glaring at the girl.

"Okay, well, I don't want to translate it for you." Alec said back.

The girl glared at him. "Coward." She said icily.

"Yes, I am a coward." I think he was being sarcastic…

"How many other vampires have tried to kill you? Oh? None? Okay, well, then, I'm obviously not a coward." Yes, that was, in fact, sarcasm.

"No, you are just incredibly stupid." She snapped back.

"So you'll take them?" Aro asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. Teenagers are one of our strong points." Carlisle tried to make a joke.

"Fantastic!" And with that, Aro made for the door—leaving us with a monstrous bloodthirsty human-killing vampire and a mysterious, possibly poisonous, non-human teenage girl.

Just before exiting, Aro added "Alright, well, those two have to be married in less than a year, so I suppose I'll be back for the planning. I will see you all then."

_What did he just say?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the love—and even for just clicking on my story! More hits than all the other stories I've written combined! Yay! Love you guys! - K.Q.**

**Ch.2**

**Antanasia's POV**

I looked at Alec.

"English?" I asked.

"I would prefer French," Was his response.

I looked at the one called Carlisle and smiled softly.

"English it is." I know I must be friendly—I do not wish to go back with the demented ones…

"May I sit?"

"Of course," Carlisle said politely, gesturing toward the sofa. And so I sat.

The rest of Carlisle's family followed me into the den, sitting where there was room and standing when there was not.

"I understand you have questions, and, though I prefer to keep my affairs private, I appreciate you agreeing to house me, despite who it was that asked you to do so and, of course, despite the absurdity of the situation. And so, I will answer any and all of your questions, how do you say? Ici et maintenant." I looked to Alec.

"Here and now." He translated.

"Yes. Here and now." I looked back toward the family in front of me. "Although, I would appreciate if you added your name before you spoke." I added.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Did Aro say you two are supposed to get married?" Emmett is large, with highly-developed muscles; possibly a huntsman? He is definitely a risk-taker… probably very proud, with a very childish sense of humor. I'd say… early-to-mid twentieth century, more than likely from the 1920's or 1930's.

"Hello Emmet." I smiled, being friendly. He smiled back politely. "Yes, I believe Aro did say that." After a few moments of silence, the tall, lanky, blonde man stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Jasper. And it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Hello Jasper," He smiled politely. His polite smile seemed more genuine than Emmett's—but if I had to guess, I would say it was because Jasper was from the south—I could detect that from his accent—and his posture suggested… civil war era, possibly? He is formal, definitely a military man, possibly from a military family, if not from a war era. Unmistakably wise, possibly due to the unspeakable things he has seen or done—anyone that old has seen or done something they wish to forget, especially if they have been to war—but still with the ability to behave childishly. "It is very nice to meet you, as well."

"Thank you. Why, exactly, did Aro say what he did?" as rude as it is, I stared at him for a moment; I could not help myself—it seemed to me, that Jasper sensed my stature. Before I could answer, he asked another question.

"And, I apologize for not asking sooner, but what is your name?"

"Annie." Alec answered for me. I glared at him.

"That is _not _my name."

"It is now." He retorted, smiling at me, in his arrogant way.

"According to whom?"

"According to me."

"And why must I undergo a change of name, where you do not?"

"You've also undergone a change of scenery, stature, and title; why not add a new name to the list?"

"For it is unnecessary, that is why!"

"And we aren't changing your name, just giving you a nick-name."

"A nick-name? That isn't even a real word! And where I come from, my name has meaning! My name is Antanasia! It means 'reborn, beauty, true.' What does Annie mean? It is the name of a rock!"

"A very valuable rock!"

"A rock is a rock, valuable or not!"

"An excellent point, Dr. Seuss, but where you come from, it's pronounced differently, so they're different words. And nick-name is a word; it is a shorter name for a person, generally a play off of something they've done, or off of their original name."

"Then why don't we just use my original name?"

"It is four syllables long! Just your first name! Four syllables!"

"You like my name! You said it suits me!"

"It does, but it's really long!"

"Well, I don't understand why you must pick a nick-name as generic as Annie! It is insulting!"

"Well, what would you pick?"

I had to think for a moment. "Luna," I finaly said.

"Luna? That means moon."

"I am aware."

"What does that have to do with your name?"

"It has the same meanings; the moon is constant, it never changes, therefore it is true; it is also the sole source of natural beauty; and every month it is reborn."

"Fine, Luna it is."

"Thank you." I tuned back to the family. "My name is Luna." I turned my attention to Jasper. "And, to answer your question, Jasper, Alec and I must marry to hinder the war between our respective species."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been absent, honestly, I've just been too lazy to update. I'd like to blame it on school, but that'd be mostly a lie. But I'm sorry nonetheless. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. (Unfortunately, we won't get to the nakedness and abs-licking until a little later. Sorry.)**

**Luna Point of View**

"Alec and I are… old friends. When the vampires threatened war, I sought wisdom from the Old Ones of my residence. They reminded me of how wars were prevented in ancient times. With marriage, before the war could begin, when it was still just a threat. A minor marriage would not deliver a great enough impact; it would have to be royal. I contacted the closest thing to royalty for vampires, being the Volturi. As fate would have it, Alec was a member. I proposed the deal to Aro and his brothers, and they accepted. This marriage will prevent the impending war."

"So you're royalty?" Emmett asked, curious.

"Yes, a princess."

"You and Alec don't seem very friendly." A beautiful blonde-haired woman replied. She seems… kind. It is hidden under many layers, but she is kind nonetheless. Protective, and with a desire for something she cannot have—which has made her somewhat bitter over her many years. Obviously a troubled past, but slowly healing. In my residence, she would be a Protector or Warrior, depending on the degree of her past troubles.

I wonder which is mind reader. And, for that matter, which is the psychic?

"She's just a little moody right now. Should clear up in three to five days, though." I will stab him. I will.

"Alec, do you enjoy the fact that your eyes are currently in their sockets?" He pursed his lips, knowing better than to push me any farther.

I turned back to the blonde and smiled.

"We have not spoken in a while."

"How long is a while?" Short, with black hair. She seems excited by my presence.

"I'm Alice, the psychic, by the way. And that's Rosalie." Shw pointed the the blonde. "Her moodiness never clears up. And Jasper is my husband, and Emmett is Rosalie's, and that's Edward, the mind reader. He's married to Bella, who is resistant to mind powers. Their daughter is Nessie, who's sort of dating Jake, but not really—but not _not_ really, either. And they are Carlisle and Esme, our parents. And now yours, too."

"Parents?" I looked to Alec for help.

"It's kind of a human thing. They're like your Protective Units, but also your Genetic Donators and Providers. Some humans only have one, but most have two."

"Humans can reproduce with another or on their own?"

"No, but, sometimes only one, or even neither party stays to raise the offspring."

"Oh." This seems complicated… I wonder how long it took The Creators to come up with the system of my people. Or why it is so different from that of humans, when we are so similar to humans. It is fascinating. Are there any more rules? If I am to stay here, I should know this.

"Carlisle, you might want to let her borrow your books." This was the one called Edward, the mind reader. My thoughts must have switched to English as I spoke it.

"We are going to have to enroll her in school, so she'll learn about it anyway." Carlisle, The Parent, replied.

"But you're welcome to use my study at any time. Humans can be overwhelming; knowing about them before you interact would be very helpful." This was directed at me.

"Your study? I was taught to recognize 'study' as a verb, not a noun."

"A study is where you go to study, like a library or research center. It's full of books—tomes." Alec answered my question.

Oh, I love to read.

"Thank you, Carlisle, that is very kind of you." He smiled in reply.

"Wait a minute, Aro said you were poisonous. And that you bite. What did he mean?" Rosalie is being protective again.

"That I am poisonous. Only to those with human blood, though. Humans and 'bad' vampires. And I bit a vampire in the Volturi Guard because he attacked me." I shot a dirty look at Alec.

"In the Volturi Guard, you don't make too many friends. When you recognize someone but can't remember from where, you attack first, and ask questions later."

"That's your justification for hitting a lady? And you still have not apologized!"

"I'm sorry, alright? Can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"I killed your friend." Can he really pretend that did not happen?

"He wasn't really my friend," he shrugged. "Besides, he hit a lady. He deserved it." I love that smile of his. Not the arrogant one, the sweet one. I love it.

"He was a replacement. We lost a member a few years ago. I don't have friends. But I do have a sister. And she enjoyed the bloodbath; besides you don't remember most of it." He smiled again. "So no harm done."

"Bloodbath?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, my poison turns a vampire into a human, in a very fatal way. Your insides turn human in seconds, and you feel great. After a few more seconds, though, every injury you have ever sustained, human and vampire, comes rushing at you, and hits you all at once. You feel the pain of every single one of your past injuries, all at once. And then you die. The legends of my people say that this was originally our failsafe, should the vampires ever attack us. It is a virus, transferred through genetic material. Open wounds, blood ingestion—"

"Kissing." There is Alec's arrogant smirk again.

"Would you like a kiss, Lover?"

"How about in a year?"

"It is a date."

"I'm counting down the days. Three-hundred, forty-two days. See, counting."

"Enjoy your counting, you are going to die."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you have yet to process it."

"Oh, I've processed it. And I've found a way around it. Not that you care. You'd be happy if I died."

"No I would not! How could you say that?" Does he truly believe that?

"If there was any way around it, I would know." I would know. I've searched.

"There is only one way. It's not easy, but it's possible." He replied.

"How?"

**A/N: Sorry, I saw a chance and I took it. Give me your guesses! If you wanna know how before the next chapter is posted (will be posted by 11:59pm on Wednesday, the 25th), ask me in a review on or before the 24th. I promise to answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Point of View**

"I'll explain it to you if it works. If it doesn't… Well, at least I won't live to regret the choice." Alec's thoughts gave no clue as to his 'plan'.

Luna was silent, trying to see a clue to his plan in his body language; but she couldn't find one.

Esme broke the silence.

"So," She started. "We only have one room available, but it would be relatively simple to convert the basement into a bedroom."

_Yeah, especially if you're into keeping prisoners._ Emmett was no doubt referring to Alec's sadistic tenancies.

"That would make two. One for each of you." _Oh, I can see it now; canopy bed, billowing curtains, pastel pink and royal purple, with white wall decals… Luna would love it! An absolute "princess" room! And for Alec, red and black. Simple, but Volturi. Perfect for Alec._

"Sleep and privacy are the primary reasons for a bedroom. Alec requires no sleep. Privacy is nearly impossible, due to the various gifts of your family members, so he will not need a bedroom. But it is very kind of you to offer." Luna smiled sweetly. "I would prefer the basement, if it is possible. I prefer solid ground to second or third floors."

"Sure. I can make that work." Esme was already re-planning Luna's bedroom. "That would leave us with a guest room, so it's perfect."

Esme and Luna began to talk furnishing, and I tuned into to Alec's thoughts. He was assessing every move Luna made, completely focused on her words and actions.

Finally, he started thinking about how things would change for her. He finally settled on one question: _Will she be happy here?_

"Well," Esme said. "I can have a room, customized and livable, personalized for you, ready in about two days. You can stay in the guest bedroom until then. How many bags did you bring?"

"Oh," Alec started, smiling. "She prefers to make her own clothes. From scratch."

"Alright. I have to go to work, so Alice, will you please go buy her some fabrics form the craft store?" Carlisle asked, grabbing his medical bag.

"I'd love to! I haven't been to the craft store in forever!"

"Thank you, Carlisle, Alice, Esme. You are all very kind." Luna said softly.

"Yes, well, we never turn away someone when we can help them." Carlisle said, opening the front door. "Alice?" He held the door for her, closing it behind himself.

A few minutes later, we were all doing our own activities again, mostly on the ground floor. Alec was watching Luna, in a very creepy way—and Luna was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Esme draw plans for the new bedroom.

There was an odd scratching sound at the back door, and Alec opened it, to look at the creature making those noises. It was a small dog. And it was hurt.

Alec began thinking of ways to kill and further harm the animal, when Luna noticed it.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She exclaimed, picking up the injured dog. "You are hurt! I am going to patch you up, Sweet Heart. You are going to be all better, very soon." She murmured in a loving tone, stroking the dog's mangy fur.

Alec's thoughts changed, as soon as she showed favor for the creature. It was odd. He went from wanting to kill the dog, to wanting to help Luna 'patch it up'.

It was fascinating, the way he couldn't bring himself to want to kill something that his bride-to-be cared for. Maybe…

_Is Alec capable of love?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's 12:47am as I write—type—this; I'm watching Criminal Minds, and just melted when Mathew Gray Gubler, as Spencer Reid (heart), looked at Hotch with bright, innocent, adorable big brown eyes! Had a major fangirl moment there—even though it was a rerun. Anywho, that sentence was important because those gorgeous eyes inspired this chapter. Shout out to **renatamaine **. Abs, coming up! (PS: **renatamaine**, thanks for reviewing—on two separate chapters! You're my new favorite person.) When Criminal Minds ends, I'm gonna listen to Sanctuary, from Kingdom Hearts. CM, KM, and **_**especially**_renatamaine** are the reasons this chapter is up right now—or was written in the first place. Thank them. Seriously, bro, thank 'em. (And it's totally cool if you skipped this Author's Note; it was a lot of my lame ranting and some well-deserved prop-giving.)**

**Kassi Q {heart}**

**Luna Point of View**

"What is your name, Sweetie?" I smiled at the poor injured animal. "Let us clean you up, and then I will check you for wounds. If someone is not already missing you, I will find you a good home. You are very lucky you are not bleeding." I picked him up gently, cradling him like a Newly Born. "No collar?" That is not very responsible—assuming he has a family, they ought to have given him one. He cannot be older than a year or two. Oh, the poor darling.

"I'll go get water from the kitchen to clean it." Alec said, gesturing for me to sit. I smiled in thanks and did so. I set the creature on the table, and he whimpered. I gently stroked his fur to comfort him.

Alec returned with a large container of water, and three smaller dishes. He set them all in front of me. The large container had warm water and a washrag in it; one of the small dishes had liquid soap, another had cold water, and the third was empty.

I set the dog in the warm water, and gently rung the washrag out on his back, wetting his fur. Once he was damp, I dipped the rag in the liquid soap, and started to gently massage the soap into his fur.

"He probably has a twisted ankle, or pulled muscle. He should be alright after a few days of rest." Alec did not question my assessment.

I rinsed the soap out of the dog's fur.

"Alec, will you please bring me a towel?" He returned in a few seconds, with the towel I had requested. "Thank you."

I took the dog out of the water, wrapping him in the towel.

"Alec, please dry him off, _gently_." And he began to do so. He can be sweet, when he wants to be. "I will be right back." I noticed Esme, The Parent, and Edward, The Mind Reader, watching us.

"You can keep him, if he doesn't have a home already." Esme, The Parent, said this.

"Thank you, Parent Esme. Once again, you are very kind." And she is. If any vampire could be good, it would be her.

"Humans only use the titles Mrs., Ms. and Mr." Edward, The Mind Reader, said. "And only when referring to someone by their last name."

"Oh," How very strange. Will I ever understand human behavior? So many odd rules… "Thank you, Edward." He smiled in response.

"Esme," I started, testing it out. It felt odd. But I could get used to it. She looked at me, pulling her gaze from Alec and the dog.

"Yes?"

"May I please borrow a pillow, to make the dog more comfortable?"

"Of course." She replied, smiling. She then called to Emmett, who threw a pillow at her, which she caught. "No throwing! Next time walk it over. You wouldn't even miss a second of your show." She is very motherly, reprimanding her son, Emmett.

"Thank you." I turned back toward Alec, setting the pillow down. He placed the only slightly damp dog on the pillow. I set the towel down, and began to speak to me, by was interrupted by the dog shaking, spraying Alec with water. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie laughed, and Esme stifled a smile.

Alec looked at the dog with a death glare.

"Alec!" How could he blame the innocent creature?

"It got me wet!"

"That does not matter!"

At that moment, Alice came back through the door, carrying far too many articles. I assumed each contained items from the 'craft store'.

"I ordered ahead." She said, smiling. "And I got Alec some new clothes and a bunch of stuff for Esme to redo your room. If the whole family works on it, we can be done by nightfall! You're gonna love it! No worries!" she said, throwing a bag toward Alec. "You two won't work on it, of course. It has to be a surprise." She turned to her 'siblings'. "There's more stuff in the driveway. Move it in. Here are some snacks." She handed me a bag. "You two go hang out upstairs. Don't come down!" She said sternly. She gave us a motion I assume meant "go". "We'll shop more for Alec later this week. And here's some dog food. A little bag, because he does have a family missing him. And they'll learn their lesson from this. Don't worry, they love him." I picked up the dog and his food, and Alec took his clothes and the small dish of water, and we went upstairs.

The only open door was at the end of the hall. It was the guest room. More articles were on the bed. They contained fabric. For my dress making, I assumed. The one I'm wearing now is still clean. It will do; I don't need to make anymore right now. I set the dog and the pillow on the bed. I heard Alec close the door as he entered.

This room is pleasant enough. I dislike the second floor, but the room is fairly attractive. A pleasant color scheme and the bed looks comfortable.

I turned to ask Alec's opinion, but he was changing. Right now, he is changing upper body garments. His lower body garment is different, so I assume he already changed that. But oh, he is so attractive.

Look at those muscles. Biceps and pectorals and, oh my. And abs. He has abs. Such amazing abs. And I want to lick them. I want to _lick_ his _abs_. Is that wrong? I actually have the desire to walk over to Alec, and lick his abs. That is very wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

Is that even safe? Would that hurt him?

I suppose there is one way to find out…

No! Wrong! Very bad. We are not married yet. And there is a chance that he may become deceased if I try that.

But I want to… so badly… He has such nice muscles. Oh, how I envy his clothing. Hugging those muscles, touching them, pressing against them…

"Are you alright, Antanasia?" Alec's inquiry brought me out of my stupor.

He had an upper-body garment on now. I feel saddened by that fact.

"What is that called?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your upper-body garment."

"A shirt. And lower body, with leg holes, is called pants. If they're short, they're called shorts. With only one hole, it's a skirt. Which is for girls, skirts are, I mean. Pants or shorts are for either girls or boys. Alice can probably tell you more—and explain it better."

"Oh, alright." I wonder… "How long will it take? Your plan, to make our marriage survivable for you."

"At least a year."

"Oh." Disappointing.

"Why?" It was a fair question.

"I experienced a… desire… to… kiss you. Just now." I admitted. He was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." His voice conveyed sadness.

"For what?" Why is he apologizing? _My_ anatomy puts _his_ life in jeopardy, not the other way around.

"For drinking human blood. For not caring sooner. For hurting people. For killing your people. For being a vampire." He murmured slowly, very close to my body. "For experiencing the same desire." That was a whisper, an admission.

"Oh," I said, rather stupidly. This is a dangerous situation. Alec could die—because of me!

He leaned in closer to me, and I—stupidly—leaned in closer to him, as well. He could die! _Die!_ A war would break out—millions of others would die as well! I will have let my people down. And I would lose Alec… I should stop leaning in now.

So why does my body disobey my mind?

He smiled sadly at me, and brought my hand to his lips, gently pressing them against the skin of my wrist, and then gently placing it back at my side.

"My Princess Antanasia," He murmured softly. "Say what you will. I know you don't want me dead." He gently tucked a stray hair behind my ear, and smiled lovingly. And then he pulled me against his (_muscular_) chest, hugging me.

How could I not return that love?

**A/N: I love you all! No cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, guys. I'll try to update again soon. Dropping reviews really does motivate me! This update is proof of that! (PS: It is now 2:13am. That is how long it took me to write this chapter. An hour and 28 minutes. Love y'all!)**

**Kassi Q {heart}**


End file.
